


Ocean Eyes

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Smut, misuse of Dickens, not a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You have been spying a guy in the coffee shop.  Fate should bring you together.  Little to you realize the guy with the ocean eyes is the one and only Tom Hiddleston.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the thesis is a real title by a lovely person named Emma Piscia. Who I have never met. But I sure she is lovely. She wrote a thesis on Dickens.

7:30 every morning on the dot. Every morning, those dangerously blue eyes come in, order a large coffee and pastry before settling into a small table in the corner. He would leisurely sip the coffee while pulling apart the pastry with his fingers. He would lick the tips of fingers, capturing every crumb.

You spied at him over the top of your laptop. His ginger curls tucked under a ball cap. His workout clothes are high quality but well worn. But most of all, you remember those brilliant blue eyes.

“Pardon me, is this seat taken?” a voice asked you one morning. You pushed your glasses back up on the bridge of your nose to see those eyes you dream about staring at you.

“Huh?” you mumbled, your brain deciding words were not important.

A kind smile spread across his face, the skin crinkling around his eyes in a way that made your stomach flip. “The seat?” he gestured to the chair in front of you. “Is it taken?”

“No!” you responded a bit too eager, earning you a small chuckle from the man. You cleared your throat. “No. Please go right ahead.”

“Thank you. I have never seen this place so crowded.” He commented as he unwrapped his sweet pastry.

You glanced around to see the usually quiet coffee shop bustling with activity.

“Hmm. Weird.” You chewed on your lip as the man popped his thumb into his mouth. Your mind wandered to other places you wanted that mouth to be.

“Excuse my manners,” he wiped his hand on a napkin. “The name’s Tom.” He extended his hand which you shook as you introduced yourself.

You returned your attention to your screen, not wanting to disturb Tom’s schedule.

He tipped his head to spy on your screen. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is this masterpiece you are writing?”

You glanced up to see Tom smiling in anticipation. You laughed at his expression.

“My thesis for my degree.”

“Which is?”

“English literature.”

His blue eyes sparkled at your words.

“I graduated from Cambridge in Classics. What’s the topic?” He leaned in close, scooting his chair around the table to sit next to you. His leg pressed against yours.

“Dickens.” you choked out.

“I adore Dickens. I happen to have read quite a bit of his through my work.”

You narrowed your eyes. “What exactly is your work?”

“I’m an actor. So… Dickens?”

“Yeah. The title is "You Can Be Useful to Us in a Hundred Different Ways”: A Study of Stage and Screen Adaptations of Dickens’s Nicholas Nickleby.”

Tom slapped his leg. “This is fate. I was in a production of Nicholas Nickleby.”

“What company?”

“BBC One.” Tom’s head dropped to his chest.

“Are you shitting me?” Your coffee cup dropped to the floor, spilling the dredges of tea onto the floor and Tom’s leg. “Fuck!”

You grabbed spare napkins and dabbed at the splotches of coffee on Tom’s calf.

“Don’t worry yourself. I have to shower anyway.” Tom snatched the cup off the floor. “Let me buy you a replacement.”

“That’s really…” Tom was already up and in line. “… not necessary.” your voice trailed off at the end.

Tom gave you a smile and wave from the line. Your cheeks heated, and you returned your attention to your screen. A coffee appeared next to you.

“Thank you, T—” You looked up to see a young male employee staring down at you.

“He asked me to give this to you. He apologizes, but he had to leave on a pressing matter.”

Your heart sunk. You had hoped to talk to Tom more. And perhaps learn what other roles he had performed. Maybe even more.

You lifted the cup to your lips, and caught something scrawled on the side. It was too long to be your name. You raised the cup to eye level to read.

Call me to talk about Dickens and more.

Tom

Below was what you could only assume was his mobile number. The smile grew on your face as you entered the number into your phone.

-

Your confidence from that morning faded by lunchtime. The number now haunted you, taunting you on the screen.

“Pull yourself together.” you muttered as you hit the dial button.

“Hello?” Tom’s voice echoed on the other side.

“Hi!” your voice high pitched with nerves. “You probably don’t recognize my voice—”

Tom called out your name with excitement. “Of course, I recognize your voice. I was worried you wouldn’t get my message. I’m glad you called.”

Your cheeks heated at his voice. “You wanted to talk Dickens?” you stammered out, your voice ended at a half an octave higher than it started.

“Right!” Tom exclaimed. “I am unfortunately tied up for the rest of the day, but how about dinner tomorrow?”

“Yes!” you responded a little too eager. Tom stifled a chuckle. “I mean. Yes, that would be nice.”

The two of you settled on a restaurant within walking distance from your home before Tom had to get off the phone. You hung up the phone and spent the rest of the day with a smile on your face.

-

“So exactly what do you know about him?” your best friend, Caroline questioned.

“He’s an actor and prefers coffee over tea.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

“And he has these amazing blue eyes.” Your eyes glazed over.

“There it is.” she leaned back in her chair. “This is more than just academic. You have feelings for this man.”

You sighed. “You would too if you saw those eyes. They are like the ocean.”

“You get lost in them.” Caroline bantered back.

“And the rest of the package is nice as well.” Your cheeks heated as your mind wandered to the thought of Tom is those running shorts.

Caroline watched as you lose in your thoughts for a moment or two before clearing her throat.

“Did you say something?” you asked as you snapped back to reality.

Caroline giggled into her hand. “No, but now that I have your attention away from Ocean Eyes’s assets. What has he acted in?”

“He was in some BBC One production of Nicholas Nickleby.” You held up a low-cut top. “Too much?”

“Not if you don’t want to make it to the restaurant. Did you look him up on IMDb?”

“What is that?”

Caroline scoffed as she whipped her phone out. “And you call yourself an academic. What’s his last name?”

Your chin dropped. “I didn’t ask.” you mumbled.

“Cripes on a cracker.” Caroline typed furiously on her screen. “Lucky you’re alive is what you are. Tall or short?”

“Hmm? Oh, tall.”

Caroline scrolled and then stopped as her eyes widened. “You have got to be fucking kidding me?!?” she whispered.

“What?”

“You are FUCKING KIDDING ME!” she bellowed. “How do…” Caroline gestured at you “… Gah!”

“Who is he? Someone I should know?” you asked as you attempted to spy her screen.

“You are going on a date… with Tom Hiddleston!” Caroline flipped her screen around and your mouth dropped open.

-

“It’s not a date, Luke. We are just going to talk Dickens.” Tom explained over the phone.

“Bollocks. Are you or are you not paying for the meal?”

“Of course. I pay for your meal. Does that mean we are dating?” Tom said with a grin.

“You’re not my type and you know it, Thomas. Did you shave?”

“Not yet.”

“But you plan to. The last time you shave for me I believe it was because you lost a bet with Ben.”

“I was robbed.”

“You are such a sore loser. When is this non-date date?”

“Later today.”

“I need to stop by and drop off the contracts.”

“Sounds good, Luke. Just let yourself in.”

-

Tom had expected Luke to come straight over, but the minutes ticked by and he needed to get ready for tonight. He realized he lied to Luke earlier, but he didn’t care.

Tom had noticed you over the past month in the coffee shop. He spied when you stole glances at him. And he wanted to talk to you for so long but couldn’t find a natural way to start a conversation until that day.

Tom stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror examining the healthy amount of stubble on his jaw.

“A little mood music.” Tom popped on an 80s playlist.

-

Right as Luke was ready to head out to Tom’s, he received a phone call he had to take. Several hours later, he headed out to the door, contracts in hand.

“What started out as friendship has grown stronger..” flitted through the air to the sound of an 80s power ballad.

Luke headed upstairs and beelined to the bedroom. He put the contracts on the dresser.

“And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.” Tom sang from behind the bathroom door.

Luke couldn’t resist sneaking a peek. Tom stood in front of the mirror, brush in hand, music blaring.

“And I can't fight this feeling anymore.

I've forgotten what I started fighting for.

It's time to bring this ship into the shore.” Tom belted the song with the brush. His hips shook underneath the towel wrapped around his waist.

Luke suppressed a chuckle before yelling out. “Shake it, mate!”

Tom threw the brush into the air as he jumped.

“Not bloody funny, Luke!” Tom gripped the towel in place.

“Didn’t realize I was representing a teenage girl?” Luke laughed.

“Out.” Tom jabbed a finger to the door.

“Did you learn those moves from your sisters? Is this how you get pumped for a big date?” Luke continued.

Tom stomped towards Luke. Luke stumbled backwards.

“Not another word.” Tom flicked his finger in front of Luke’s face.

Luke pressed his lips together and decided, “fuck it.”

“Must be some girl to get the full REO Speedwagon treatment.” Luke ducked as Tom grabbed the contracts and hurled them at his head.

“You’re lucky I like you.” Tom growled.

“Read those tomorrow, mate. Have fun.” Luke ran from Tom’s sight.

-

Tom’s mood perked up when he stepped into the restaurant and spied you sitting at the bar. And it only got better from there.

Conversation flowed as easily as the wine did at dinner. Before long the waiter came by.

“Last call. We are closing in ten minutes.”

“Oh shit!” you cursed as you shuffled to standing. “I didn’t mean to keep you out this late.”

Tom rose as well and grabbed your hand as you pushed your purse onto your shoulder to leave. His blue eyes sparkled and your heart skipped a beat.

“I didn’t mind the company.” Tom smiled that eye crinkling smile. “If it is not too forward, can I walk you home?” He did not let go of your hand. The connection sent electricity through your arm.

“I would like that very much.” You gave his hand a brief squeeze.

The brisk evening air chilled you. You took full advantage to press close to Tom’s side, who threw his arms around your shoulder. Soon the two of you reached your front door.

“This is me.” you commented, trying to hide the sadness in your voice.

Tom’s eyes dropped for a moment. “I guess this is goodnight.”

“But not goodbye?” you asked, hope in your voice.

“Not on my part. I would very much like to see you again.” Tom turned to face you.

“I would very much like to see you too.”

Tom smiled, and he fidgeted, rocking back on his heels.

“Can I ask you a question?” you muttered.

“I’m not sure…” Tom chuckled. “… can you?”

Your brows furrowed. “Not funny. Why didn’t you tell me you were a famous movie star?”

Tom’s eyes widened. “Honestly, I thought you knew. You kept sneaking glances at me in the shop. I just assume…” his voice trailed off as your face twisted up in confusion. “… was a mistake. You really didn’t know?!”

You shook your head. “My friend looked you up on IMDb.”

“Then why the stares?”

“Your eyes.” Your head dropped to your chest.

“What about my eyes?” Tom stepped closer, his hand reached up to pull your head up.

In the dark evening, Tom’s eyes were dark blue, the streetlights sparkled against them. You bit your lip.

“They remind me of the ocean. Deep and wide. Someone could get lost at sea.”

“Then let me be your anchor.” Tom closed his eyes as he leaned down to press his lips against yours. And you were lost.

You sighed against him, and he pulled you tight against him. Jolts shot through your body and when the two of you parted, you both were breathing heavy.

“Um…” you muttered, biting your lip. “… wow.”

“Yeah.” Tom joined in. “Can I meet you for coffee tomorrow? Our usual place?” He continued to hold you tight.

You tugged on his jacket lapels. “That is one idea or…” you raised an eyebrow. “… we could walk there together from my place.”

Tom’s mouth dropped open before curling into a devilish smile. “What kind of guy do you take me for?”

You tugged him down close to your face by the lapels. You leaned into close. “The kind of guy that does what he wants.”

“Then you are absolutely right.” Tom pulled you into a passionate kiss again.


End file.
